Egoista
by GabiiSesshYue
Summary: Nowaki, solo por ti me convertí del solidario todo por nada al más insano egoísta... Porque eres mio... Te amo... Drabbles Yaoi.. Celebrando mis 19! ... Me enamore de tu tristeza para convertirla en alegría... Mi Hiro-san, solo mio.. Lemon Yaoi.. TERMINADO pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica pertenece a Shungiku Nakamura

Notas de autora: Aqui vengo con más yaoi.. bien este género me gusta pero esta serie de anime/ Manga me ha dejado enamorada completamente. Así que traigo este pequeño one-shot que puede y escriba la parte de Nowaki pero será después al saber que ondas..

Se que debería de escribir capítulo en Medias-Noches pero ahí si ocupo la Pc que parece deberé comprar..

...

Egoísta

Nunca me considere de esa manera, más bien y dejando de lado mis defectos era muy caritativa y de buenos sentimientos, de buenos ideales..

Que ironía.

Tan buenos eran mis sentimientos que le entregue mi cuerpo a Usagi ... ¿Porque?

Yo lo amaba, moría por el. Le di en silencio mi cuerpo, mi mente, mi corazón más que nada la noche que, talvez me aproveche de el.

Perdedor.

¿Que queria probar? ¿Que no me amaba? ¿Que ese amor era unilateral?. Kami... Mi mundo se vino y se fue al carajo al escuchar la clara declaración de que; no me amaba.

Maldición.

Mi corazón se hizo mil pedazos y solo me quedo el toque de sus manos en mi piel.

Idiota.

Yo era el idiota que penso que podia hacerlo olvidar, que creo un mundo con sólo sentir su tacto en mi cuerpo, al escucharlo gemir; el no tenía la culpa, en ese momento el idiota era yo, que entregue mi ser entre el alcohol y corazón roto, ofreciendo el mio en un hilo... Hilo que se rompió y quebró mi corazón.

"No volveré a enamorarme"

Aún sigo siendo idiota. Creer semejante mentira, Kami, mi mundo se volvió un caos desde que el peliazulado de estatura alta y ojos amorosos entro en mi vida. Desde que me demostró que valia mas de lo que yo pensaba y denótese que yo me calificaba en un cero.

Nowaki, me demostró que yo valía sus sacrificios, sus metas, sus sueños, su tiempo... Nowaki hizo lo que yo considere estúpido y tonto, solo para estar a mi lado, para no dejarme solo, para ser la persona por la cual, volvería a amar.

Nowaki, idiota, no necesitabas esforzarte tanto por mi; a veces, todos tus sentimientos hacia mi me parecen te grandes y puros que ni siquiera los merezco y aun sabiéndolo te lo reprocho, te grito, te insulto, te pego, pero se que... agradezco cada vez que me tocas, que me mires, que estés a mi lado, que me ames como lo haces...

Nowaki, la person más solidaria y generosa que conozco y llegaré a conocer se enamoró.. se enamoró de un maestro universitario que lo llaman demonio por su carácter y pasión, de un griton y enfermo que no sabe controlar su humor y tirador experto de libros en la cara, de un hombre... del hombre más Egoísta del mundo...

Porque Nowaki es mio, porque me enloquece la manera en que me hace suyo, la manera como me he saber que me ama y solo yo le importó.

Porque te amo, soy Egoísta, nadie; nadie te verá como yo, nadie te tocará como yo... Porque de ser solidario que entregaba todo por nada, paso a ser insanamente celoso de su hombre... Me volviste Egoísta y al carajo.

Amo ser Egoísta...

Solo por ti... Nowaki, vale la pena sentir...

...

Notas Finales: La pareja Egoísta es bastante hermosa para mi, porque el uso es el que tiene carácter de se me, pero en la cama los papeles se invierten.. me gusta...

El sábado es mi cumpleaños 19 y por eso quiero escribía unos fic para celebrarlo y ya se que Medias-Noches.. pero ahí si necesito más espacio de escritura que mi teléfono..

Agradezco que pasarán a leer y llegan hasta aquí... Me hacen Tan feliz...

Nuevo fandom... Vamos Junjou Romantica!

Sayonara GabiiSesshYue D'TaishoUchiha..

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de autora** : Mis fic ahora que lo noto, son bastante cursis y llenos de sentimentalismo; bien, aquí desarrollo lo que en mi vida real me falta. Jajaja; buenas lo que sea, que la esten pasando bien y esten siguiendo la Tercera temporada de Junjou Romantica; que, Kami, me encanta.

Terminando este fic que por razones explicadas en mis otros fics no actualizaba rapido ahora si termino este mini romanticismo de la Pareja Egoista; con la cual me identifico como Hiroki (No mas que en mujer). Y sin mas preambulos aquí les dejo el capitulo de Nowaki. Gracias por leer.

 **Disclaimer:** Junjou Romantica, no me pertenece sino a Shingaku Nakamura.

…

El dia ha sido de lo mas estresado que pudo haberse creado; solo kami y los demas colegas saben lo dificil que es ser medico; pero me gusta y ademas va con mi objetivo; estar al nivel de Hiro-san.

Me cambio rapidamente con la ilusion que; al llegar a casa podre ver a la persona con la que pienso las 24 horas del dia; la que sigo fervientemente y no dejare ni aunque me amputen mi miembro.

Tomo mi maleta y me despido de mis colegas; quienes me invitan a tomar un café el cual rechazo ya que solo quiero estar con Hiro-san; con nadie mas. Al salir del hospital; la luz de la mañana alumbra mis ojos, pienso detenerme en algun lugar a comprar pan o algo para Hiro-san; solo para verlo sonrojarse ante el atrevimiento de llevarle algo; aunque para mi no es muy dificil lograrlo, solo vasta con verlo y enamorarme cada dia mas de sus gestos y mirada para que se sonroje.

Camino por el parque y un niño pequeño de ojos cafes, tropieza conmigo; no se si fue el o yo, pero el niño esta avegonzado. Le sonrio y el me pide disculpas por no fijarse donde iba. No te preocupes pequeño, yo tampoco me fijaba en donde ponia pie. Tiene los ojos de Hiro-san lo que me hace sonreir y lo que hace que el niño se sonroje.

¿Asi se veria un hijo de Horo-san? Talves; no lo sabremos. Podriamos adoptar uno; que se parezca a el, aunque me imagino la cara y los gritos que daria con solo el comentario al respécto.

"¡Nowaki…No digas estupideces; no podemos criar a un niño; miranos, yo paso todo el dia en la Universidad y tu en el hospital; no te montes historias que no podran ser!"

Asi mismo lo imagino, y tiene razon; no podemos; pero no pierdo nada con solo pensarlo; ¿no?.

He comprado flores; Baby Romantica y algunos bizcochos para comer con Hiro-san. Las flores me recuerdan a la vez que me regalo un bouquet; mi primer regalo de su parte; puedo devolverle el regalo. Me imagino sus ojos sorprendidos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su boca talvez gritandome o talvez contra la mia; de cualquier forma; sera un espectaculo que guardare en mi memoria; como todos los que conservo desde que lo encontre llorando en el parque; desde que me enamore de su tristeza y decidi que la cambiaria con alegria. Porque me enamore de Hiro-san con solo verlo; a pesar de su temperamento; a pesar de sus miedos; de todo.

Yo lo amo.

Llego al edificio y saco la correspondencia antes de entrar al apartamento; publicidad, deudas por pagar y cartas para Kamiyou Hiroki. Sonrio y me hace gracia el escuchar o leer el nombre completo de Hiro-san; en la Universidad lo llamas " El demonio Kamiyou"; lo que yo no veo. Solo veo un hombre apasionado por su vocacion; amante de las cosas como deben ser; de lo correcto, del amor a lo que hace.

Yo veo un hombre al que deja sus miedos a un lado y se entrega a la pasion; el amor y el placer; yo veo a un hombre que grita sus disgustos y agradece las buenas acciones; yo veo al hombre que solo yo puedo llamar como Hiro-san.

Entro a la casa y es domingo a las 7:30 am. Entro con sigilo y dejo lo que compre en la cocina; cuando llego a la sala me encuentro con un Hiro-san recostado en el suelo entre almohadones y libros de literatura; lapices y papeles. Estuvo trabajando.

Me da ternura verlo asi; con su cabello revuelto; sus ojos cerrados y rendido en un sueño hermoso.

Lo intento cargar cuando escucho que habla…

-Nowaki…

-Hiro-san, soy yo; lo voy a llevar a la cama

Se acurruca en mi pecho y me abraza mas fuerte.

-Huele a Nowaki; ¿Te quedaras conmigo en la cama?- musita abiendo sus ojos y nuestras miradas se cruzan, esta somnoliento pero de igual forma con gusto sedo a su peticion.

-Las veces que quiera Hiro-san…

Lo llego al dormitorio y al colocarlo en la cama no me suelta.

-Quedate conmigo – musita por lo que me coloco en la cama con el en mi pecho; se siente bien; siempre se siente bien estar asi con Hiro-san, siento que se mueve y levanta su cabeza a la altura de la mia; sus ojos estan mas despavilados y solo me observan.

-Te extrañe Hiro-san- digo levantandole la barbilla para darle un beso, el cual no niega. Es un beso suave; pero con la certeza que sabe que lo pienso y extraño a cada momento. Al final del beso aun entre el pequeño espacio entre nuestras bocas musita con un sonrojo tenue en sus mejillas…

-Yo tambien te extrañe Nowaki…

Me alegra su afirmacion y lo beso mas pasionalmente; recorro su boca que es mia y la degusto a mi manera. Lo escucho gemir asi que se que el quiere lo que yo quiero hacer.

Me posiciono encima de el y no corto en ningun momento el beso; me encanta sentirlo, de cualquier manera; Mis manos viajan a su camisa y desabrochan habilmente los botones de ella dejando el bello torso de mi amado a mi merced.

Corto el beso y digo:

-Hiro-san, te deseo tanto, no sabe cuanto lo he extrañado…

Hiro-san me toma de mi camisa en un intento de sacarla y me contesta:

-Yo tambien, Nowaki; hazlo…- y logra dejarme sin camisa. Siento su deseo y lo veo en sus ojos, me lanso a devorar su cuello dejando leves marcas en el; escucharlo gemir y jadear es mi deseo y no tengo tregua al cumplirlo, dejo un camino de saliva en direccion a sus pezones los cuales trato como petalos de rosas; ellos me conocen y yo los adoro. La reaccion de Hiro-san ante mis caricias es el arquear la espalda en busqueda de mas y gritar mi nombre al aire; sus manos se agarran de las sabanas bajo nosotros y su temperatura tanto como la mia ha subido demasiado alto.

Mi curso sigue por el camino feliz, desatando los pantalones y dejándolo fuera donde no me estorben junto con la ropa interior; lo quiero ver como siempre ha sido; todo mio. Estoy ardiendo ; pero puedo soportarlo; deseo que me pida que entre; que seamos uno. Me levanto y sin quitar mi mirada deseosa de su cuerpo desnudo me deshago de lo que resta de mi ropa. Estoy igual que el y veo como necesita liberarse.

Me avalanzo a su cuerpo con sus piernas abiertas y empieza la friccion entre nuestros miembros, sus uñas buscan mi espalda y esas son las marcas que mas me fascina llevar de Hiro-san. Me demuestran su locura y su necesidad por mi; porque solo yo lo hace sucumbir y pedir; porque solo yo lo amo como el me ama a mi. Mi Hiro-san.

-No… Nowa..ki, por favor…

-Dime, Hiro-san… ahhh… ¿Qué… que necesitas?

-Nowaki… ahhmmm. Entra; necesito…ahhh tenerte…

Cumplio con lo que necesitaba; con mis dedos busco su entrada y lo dilato; deleitandome de sus jadeos u sus uñas en mi piel. Necesito entrar.

Coloco la punta de mi miembro y beso desenfrenadamente a mi amado; lo deseo tanto; lo extraño tanto; lo amo como nunca pense que podia llegar a estar; porque me enamoro todos los dias de el, y me encargo de enamorarlo cada dia yo tambien.

De un movimiento me siento en la cama y lo coloco sentado en mis piernas; aun no lo he penetrado y la anticipacion lo esta matando. Hiro-san yo tambien quiero estar dentro de usted pero necesito verlo. De repente nos separamos del beso y un hilo de saliva nos une; eso significa desesperacion y que ya no hay cordura en el.

-Hiro-san, te amo…- y entro en el.

El grita por la intromision pero se acostumbra rapidamente; somos uno y lo tengo frente a mi.

Me muevo dentro de el disfrutando de su piel, de tener su pecho contra mi pecho y su aliento mezclandose con el mio.

Una mano en su cadera y la otra en su miembro; masajeando al ritmo de mis embestidas; me siente profundo porque llego mas adentro; no quiero terminar rapido. Quiero que disfrute tanto como yo lo hago.

Busca mi boca y sus gritos se ahogan entre mis labios; juego con su lengua y embisto un poco mas rapido.

-Nowa… ahhhh… Nowaki… Mas…

Y siento como busca mis estocadas; siento como con una mano se agarra de mi hambro y la otra acaricia mi pecho; mis pezones. Kami; me va a volver loco.

Me mievo mas rapido al igual que mi mano en su miembro; mi mano en su cadera lo toma con mas fuerza y su cuerpo se arquea hacia atrás, agarrandose en mis hombros. Me avalanzo y beso su cuello y barbilla; dejo una marca en su papada y se que, cuando la vea me gritara…

Busca mi boca y al tiempo que nos besamos empujo mas contra su carne; sintiendo el placer acumularse en mi vientre lo cual el acaricia mi pecho hasta mi camino feliz; me vengo; ya casi.

-Nowaki… ya no aguanto… ahhhhhh!

Y se corre en mi mano y en nuestros pechos. Embiesto 2 veces mas y los espasmos de su interior hacen que me corra con su nombre en mis labios.

-Hi…Hiro-san…

Lo abrazo al instante y esta con su cabeza apoyada entre mi cuello y hombro. Sigo dentro de el y regulo mi respiracion estrepitosa; ha sido el paraiso; su piel es mi piel, y viceversa; yo soy suyo.

-Nowaki…

, te amo…

-Yo tambien te amo – y busca besarme; un beso no como los anteriores, sino con el sentimiento de Amor tatuado en sus labios. Sonrio y el esconde su rostro de mi; esta sonrojado. Me acuesto y salgo de el; lo cual gime en protesta; le beso la coronilla y lo acurruco en mi pecho para dormir juntos; como ha sido durante muchos años que llevamos juntos…

Son las 5:00 pm y me acabo de despertar; esta el crepusculo por lo cual me levanto para llevar el desayuno-cena a la cama; junto con las flores que compre en la mañana. Llevo bizcochos y café. Los dejo al pie de la cama y con un beso en los labios despierto al bello durmiente.

-Buenas… ehhhh, ¿noches Hiro-san?

-Hmmm, ¿que hora es Nowaki?- Mira el cielo por la ventana y no dice nada.

-¿No estas preocupado por estar durmiendo todo el dia, Hiro-san?

-Es domingo Nowaki; no todos los dias puedes dormir asi de bien.

Me alegro y le coloco la bandeja en la cama; se sonroja notablemente al ver las rosas; pero no las rechaza… las pone en su regazo; con una sutil sonrisa en su cara que no pasa desapercibida por mi.

-Vi un niño con tus ojos esta mañana, nos tropezamos y me recordo a ti; por eso las compre, recorde la vez que me compraste flores y me parecio bien comprarte unas Hiro-san.

-Nowaki, me ves en todos lados idiota; pudiste haberten lastimado por crearte historias en el aire , baka…

Hago a un lado la bandeja y lo beso aplastando un poco el ramo de flores; el olor sale de ellas y nos envuelve; es hermoso.

-Gracias…

-Ohhh… Por, ¿porque?- pregunta confundido Hiro-san.

-Por preocuparte y amarme – sonrio.

Se sonroja pero pega las flores a su pecho; parece feliz…

-¡Idiota; como no voy a preocuparme por ti; deja de pensar tanto en mi, trata de poner atencion a tu alrededor; yo estoy aquí y… Te amo… No te preocupes…!

Sonrio y le quito el ramo de las manos; no me ve, porque esta avergonzado de admitir que me ama, a pesar que me lo ha confirmado muchas veces en todos estos años. Me avalanzo y lo beso…

-Te amo Hiro-san, y no importa lo que haga; siempre estas en mi mente; no te preocupes…

-Baka…

-Yo tambien estoy aquí para ti Hiro-san…

Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y con sus ojos en los mios musita…

-Nowaki; yo estoy aquí; no me ire; te amo mas de lo que imaginaba…- y me beso…

No pienso nunca compartirlo con nadie; porque Hiro-san es solo mio…

Solo mio…

Porque yo lo amo igual o mas de lo que el me ama; aunque por lo que siento y veo; nos amamos mas alla de lo que ambos habiamos pensado…

…

 **Notas Finales** : Mi primer fic Lemon en yaoi…Dejemne sus reviews y Gracias por leerme…

Sayonara GabiiSesshYue D'TaishoUchiha

¡Viva Hiroki x Nowaki!


End file.
